ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Sane
Kevin Kris Sain better known to the world under the last name Sane is an American Professional Wrestler and Singer. Early Life Kevin grew up in a family in-which wrestling was nearly everything. Kevin’s father was a performer who never made it outside of his home state of Missouri, only ever on rare and special occasions. Kevin’s father had high expectations for himself and his sons both Kevin and his brother when the two of them started to compete. Kevin and his brother would go on in life and emerge to the circuit’s scene together but upon an exhibition match being booked, the family’s “star-child”, which was Kevin’s older brother, became seriously and near fatally injured in a horrible motorcycle accident. This ended his career even before he could a chance to shine. Kevin then had the pressure and the burden to succeed placed on his shoulders. Kevin wasn't a fan of the traditional styles of wrestling like if father and older bother were. He prefered to take risks while competing and never really idolized people like the Von Erichs, Hogan, Flair, Ultimate Warrior and Andre The Giant. Kevin was more of a fan of a new age of wrestling that hit the scene in the early to mid-ninties along with grunge and nu-metal music. He began to take interests in more "hardcore" competitors and idolized superstars like Terry Funk, Raven, Tommy Dreamer along with other superstars from the "ECW" promotion. The things they did were what he would end up doing on later dates... ---- Indies Kevin's career's early stages were very rough. He was thrown into the mix with some top notch talent while he was still trying to learn to compete... It wasn't until later when he hit mainstream competition that he found major success, but prior to that he would begin things by working in an England-based promotion called Phoenix Championship Wrestling, this would be the place where he would be taking his first steps forward into the wrestling world. He would meet in this promotion his most infamous rival on a later date, Darren Stevens. Kevin's biggest eras in PCW was around the pay per view events "Thri13en" and "Dead On Arrival" in which both he would give eye opening performances. During the pay per view event "Thir13n" he competed against a legendary superstar within the promotion for one of the promotion's most unique titles, the Pure Instincts Championship. This would be Kevin's first opportunity for a title, and with management seeing a lot of potential in him they gave him the opportunity. Kevin would best Feral throughout the match, spots showed that he was very capable of winning, but at the end... He failed to capture the victory he starved for, but in-return, he gained plenty of respect in the backstage area. Months later Kevin re-entered the spotlight and for the first time in his career, he main event'd a pay per view event... "Dead On Arrival" in a match that he had helped create that was exclusive to PCW and to the pay per view, A "D.O.A" Match. The structure was the sadistic, ugly cousin of mainstream T.N.A's "Ultimate X"... But without ropes and the ropes being replaced with barbed wire. Kevin nearly won this match many times... But he along with Devin Devine and Darren Stevens lost to Bishop... this match was of course for the Scorpion Championship and was one of two main events of the night. On off time when he would be given a break, Kevin returned to the states to compete in various promotions that he would tour, these promotions were WA and sWi. He would gain a granite of the success he wanted by gathering his first title wins but seen each of them as 'scrap metal'. Within this time in the indies, Kevin met a future top rival of his in Ryan Payne. ---- Online Championship Wrestling Upon it's creation, OCW had attracted the attention of the majority of worthy talent. This left Kevin with a high interest in the promotion. Once he debuted he was greeted by another longtime enemy in Justin Klein, the federation then owner, he would constantly try pressure Kevin into submission, never allowing him any slack. Kevin's first pay per view appearance was at Snowbrawl 1, were he participated in the first ever Woodpile Match for the OCW Hardcore Championship, the match would be won by Darren Stevens who would go on to hold the championship for a record length of time. Kevin first win in the OCW came when he defeated The Inforcer, otherwise known as Evan Pierce, and Carlito Cool on an episode of Chaos. Kevin would slowly begin to creep into the mid-card seen when he impressed longtime friend Tony Elmavic, leader of the New World Order stable, who recruited the young competitor to the team. Kevin would fail to cash in on his second championship opportunity thanks to some unusual tactics by Adolf Baumer, the Intercontinental Champion at the time. Kevin was bumped to the lower-mid card level after the loss and was booked in a match on Chaos shortly after. It was a 9-Man Hardcore Elimination Match to crown a new Internet Champion to a title the Ryan Payne vacated a week or so before. Kevin would prove deserving and outlast all competitors eliminating Kris Holt at the very end to claim the vacated title as his own and win his first championship in the federation. Later on, it would be brought to everyone’s attention by Justin Klein that Shawn Clarke and T.J. Ursu both were not officially defeated in the match. So therefore it was book, Kevin Sane would defend his newly won Internet Championship title against Shawn Clarke and T.J. Ursu on OCW’s flagship show, Mayhem. Kevin would beat odds and defeat both men to retain the title he won just five days before. This win would open a lot of eyes and it proved to people that Kevin was very much capable of not only winning championships, but retaining them too. It was around this time that the war between the New World Order and The Player’s Club was at it’s peak. Kevin would constantly team up with the likes of Drew Stevenson, a longtime best friend, and compete against members of The Player’s Club, namely Ryan Payne and Darren Stevens. At Violentime’s Day 1 Kevin teamed up with Drew Stevenson to compete against Ryan Payne and Darren Stevens to see who would be crowned the new OCW Tag Team Champions. The match was a star studded one, looked at as being one of the best tag team competitions ever in the promotion. Kevin and Drew would fail to win the titles, but not before giving an amazing show. Kevin would later lose the Internet Championship thanks to a mixture of fatigue and stress, but that wouldn’t be a bad thing because he would later be bumped back up into the mid-cards again, this time the upper-mid cards. He would face Thunder on an episode of Mayhem, once Thunder failed to show up for his match, management felt it was only fair to award the title to Kevin. He would hold the title for a period of time before losing it to Darren Stevens in a match where the loser was awarded the Hardcore Championship and the winner was granted the Intercontinental Championship. Kevin’s reign as Hardcore Champion would carry on through various contenders. He would take backseat to a few superstars like Darren Stevens, who dominated the mid cards, and Ryan Payne, Hektik and Owen Stevenson who were main eventing shows. Kevin earned his first pay per view win against James Farwell in a Hardcore title defense. Just a week later, after Kevin had had enough of Farwell’s boasting about a close match, Kevin defeated Farwell again for the Hardcore title on an episode of Chaos. He dominated the match and proved that the match being close was just Kevin giving Farwell a chance to shine from charity. Kevin would go on to defeat more and more comers for the title until he finally was fired, again. And was stripped of the title due to a falling out with management. Later that same week his good friend Big Tony Elmavic convinced Kevin to resign and offered him his greatest opportunity to date… A shot at the World Heavyweight Championship. After a sham of a match between Darren Stevens and Justin Klein, Darren won the title… But Big Tony would exercise his managerial power and strip him of it claiming he hadn’t earned it. It was booked, Kevin Sane versus Darren Stevens at Immortality 1, the first. The title was to be renewed and renamed the "Undisputed Championship". After a tremendous match, Kevin claimed his biggest win ever in the federation defeating Darren Stevens after seven previous failed attempts to defeat the OCW magestar and became the OCW’s first ever "Undisputed Champion". OCW would then enter a whole new stage… "The revolution" era. OCW:r. A failed attempt to spawn a promotion from the original OCW with Kevin as it’s champion. Innovative Revolution X After Kevin’s falling out with OCW happened, he was left without a promotion to compete for as far as mainstream competition. He was looked at as being the “Hottest Free-Agent” of the Summer of 2006 by the likes of IRX, otherwise called Innovative Revolution X, an independent promotion who signed Kevin once he was on the market. Kevin would be striped of his title around this time and dispose of the championship belt in a disrespectful manner and entered the promotion with a lot of favoritism because of his actions. He was entered in a tournament to crown a Innovative Champion I-Title and his debut match was a first round match for it, he won, but the following week, he interrupted the debut of one, The Giant. A man who Kevin had had words with a time or two back in his beginner/Indy days. This sparked a personal feud between the two that didn’t last a long time, it heated up to great heights though, they competed in one match that was a serious of three matches. The first of which was a match that Giant had created and fought in a few times before, a Devil’s Playground Match, though it was close and Kevin nearly came out with a win, Giant was able to gain the second fall In the second match it was to Kevin’s liking and one that he had absolutely no trouble winning, a Ladder Match.. In the third and final match it was a submission only match and with help from IRX Owner Tim Decaine Kevin defeated Giant forcing him to submit to Sane-itary. Tim Decaine gave Kevin the chance to join his “heel” stable… Something Kevin wasn’t interested in, with this rejection freshly in his mind, Tim Decaine fired Kevin on the spot and had his crew assault the star and then had him escorted from the ring. ---- Return To Online Championship Wrestling Kevin’s return to action came about when word got around to OCW Owner Mr. Devine. Devine would offer Kevin his old main event status that he had after the OCW falling out about a year before. Kevin politely agreed to all terms and re-signed with the OCW and made his return appearance at the second April Anarchy… It wasn’t until the Mayhem following the event that he made his official return to the ring in a match involving Chris Cutter and Bryan Williams… Kevin lost the match but wasn’t pinned or made to submit, instead… Bryan capitalized off of Kevin nailing Chris with his finisher by tossing Kevin from the ring and picking up the scraps. This would start a new rivalry with the two. Bryan’s short time run as a heel was made possible by Kevin’s “good guy” persona and the fan base he brought to the wrestling world. Weeks would pass and Bryan would make several interferences and interruptions in promos, interviews and matches involving Kevin. Although neither have ever competed in one on one competition like the feud with Ryan Payne they do have something on one another. Bryan had that triple threat win and Kevin had one Bryan the fact that he was the one who eliminated him from a Battle Royal that took place on OCW Chaos, it would be a tag team battle royal for the tag team titles. Kevin would recruit his former stable-mate and good friend Hektik back to OCW. Hektik was a known former multi-time tag team champion and former world heavyweight champion. This combo was definitely built to win. And many believed that they should have, and if you viewed results it was seemingly close, leaving Kevin alone against the likes of Scarlett Manson and Rain Storms. It took both to topple Kevin.. But on further notice and rumors spreading that the match was tainted. Many believed that Kevin and Hektik had the match won. Should Kevin had won the match this would have been the one to put him in the record books again as a “Grand Slam Winner”… Which angered many of his fans. Hektik’s career winded down until he left the federation again. Kevin continued to compete and in a match a week or so later injured his shoulder in match involving Brain Blaze. Word had it that Brian botched a move and Kevin paid the price… Although Kevin later on the match, the damage had been done. It was reported as being a Type II Acromioclavicular Sprain. Kevin would take time off putting more effort in being the general manager of Chaos and running it an original way… He booked it ONLY in the grungy-ish locations. He made it clear to staff that he wanted it to have a “hardcore” feel. It was different than what any other General Manger in OCW had done before, and was a success for weeks... Until Kevin and Mr. Devine had a falling out about a match decision… This lead to Kevin stepping down out of frustration. ---- Post-Online Championship Wrestling/Injury After a breakdown happen within the OCW offices at OCW’s Headquarters Kevin Sane and Justin Klein seen an opportunity to take back the promotion and restore it to it’s past glory. The two teamed up and was able to finance the restoration of OCW under their power… With this happening Mr. Devine got word of it and had very sore feelings about the whole thing, and Shawn Clarke without the managerial support he once had gone decided it to be best to take his leave from OCW. Weeks passed, and OCW ran smoothly until Kevin, who was in the midst of relocating from Miami, Florida to his current residence of Augusta, Maine, got an email from OCW stating that his power was over-ruled and his contract was terminated. On the same night he would be accused of sabotage among other things. No positive evidence was ever presented. Just the word of liars. Which obviously wasn’t concrete enough to convict him for anything. He continued to state his innocence and still does. This, however, has become ancient news. Long since forgotten. Kevin decided that he was done with wrestling for the moment. And thought it was the perfect time to get the corrective surgery he needed for his shoulder… one that he was avoiding since the injury. The surgery took him out of action for months. And later… after months had passed, Kevin got word that his now former but back then best friend in the business, Owen Stevenson was robbed of his second OCW Undisputed title reign. Owen himself informed Kevin that a new promotion that had spawned off of OCW Championship Wrestling after Immortality II. Owen invited Kevin to join. Kevin gladly accept the offer and shot a promo a week or so later in a sling voicing his opinions on different subjects. A week or so later, Kevin brought back his “talk-show” “The Sane-ctum”… His guest was Tara Wilson… Owen was invited to join the two after a short interview… It was at this time Kevin showed a huge amount of disrespect toward Owen and revealed his arm to be wealthy enough for competition and at this moment turned on Owen to become, for the first time in his career, a “heel”. Kevin showed that his arrogance had reached unbelievable boundaries when he challenged Owen to a match inside the Octagon. Owen’s specialty. Not only that, but in front of a crowd full of soldiers and military personal in a base in Germany for the event “Homecoming”. Kevin lost the match but spots in it showed that Kevin was capable of surviving the match as well as bringing a fight to the warrior that is Owen. After the match Kevin was spotted grasping at his surgically repaired shoulder… It wasn’t until after the pay per view had been off for hours that everyone found out Kevin very well could have re-injured his shoulder after Owen pulled some unprofessional tactics in the match, namely with the crucifix armbar he used to win the match. Kevin fought one last match against Austin Hughes otherwise known as Akmed and defeated him with much ease… despite competing with a destroyed shoulder. Kevin had no choice at this point and time but to once again step away from wrestling. He was reported as saying the pain in his shoulder was to the point of forcing him into taking prescription sleeping pills just to get a nights rest. Fearing his health was in jeopardy he was granted his leave without delay and he had to once again go back under the knife. It was also reported that he re-injured his shoulder so swiftly that the scar from the surgery before was still there vibrant as ever. This surgery along with the therapy that came after had him away from the ring longer than he had ever been in entire career. ---- Versus Ryan Payne Kevin made a much hyped, much anticipated return to the ring in a promotion called ASW Wrestling where his rival, Ryan Payne competed prior to Kevin signed. This led to people thinking that they two would lock up and compete for once… And it was the full intention of management to sell this rivalry. Kevin debuted in the promotion after a match which featured Ryan and spoke his thoughts out and voiced his opinions on Ryan which the fans absolutely LOVED. The return was explosive. His official match back he competed and completely brutalized Chris Walker much to the delight of Janae Black who had been disrespected by Walker. Kevin, being the gentleman that he was, challenged Chris to the match… Rumor had it, Chris tried to evade the match backstage asking Kevin not to go through with it. This match took place at an event that was held in Iraq for the troops of the United States of America. This would end up being the second time that Kevin had performed a show that was dedicated to the fighting men and women of America. He was reported as saying, “''Competing for the troops is one of the highlights of my career. They seem so grateful to have us here, like we didn’t have to be there… But it’s the smallest thing we can do to return the favor of their protection.” Soon after this event happen the federation was forced to shut it’s doors. Options ran rapid for Kevin. IRX was around at that time and he, himself, was an IRX Original. It was a hard choice to make but Kevin decided to keep his career manageable and signed with PWI Wrestling Inc. and debuted at their “Encore” event that was specially for “returning legends” competing for one more show. Kevin fought and defeated Tyler Koufax in an amazing competition. Kevin went on from there to challenge Ryan Payne, who had won the PWI World Heavyweight Championship at the event, to a match for the title. The following week Kevin got his answer in the form of Ryan’s devious “Painkiller” finishing move. At the event “St. Patrick Massacre” Kevin fought Ryan in a match that was said to be three years in the making… Kevin NEARLY had the title won until he attempted his “Sane-itary” finisher and Ryan blatantly got himself disqualified by low blowing Kevin in the groin. Kevin won the match but Ryan retained the title… Fans hated to see this ending… In the next weeks to come Ryan and Kevin both had series of "Pick Your Poison" style matches... Where your rival chose your opponent for the week... Ryan was first to pick and chose Kevin to face off with new-found global rival Sean Hunter. Though Kevin lost this match after coming close to winning, many fans raised their eyebrows at this and considered what had happen. Kevin, maintained his humility and took the loss, though it was reported he had become rather discouraged with the promotion's management team and seemed to be pre-occupied with "other things" during that same week. The following week Kevin chose for Ryan to compete against Travis Johnson, a young up-and-comer in the federation who had been on a roll as of the time. After a while PWI and Kevin came to terms about his release. They agreed to terminate his contract wish Kevin the best of luck in what ever he does from that point on. Kevin would later go onto sign with a company called SEA Entertainment Alliance a mainstream promotion that was rising swiftly. One who's results and matches were unrivaled. Kevin was asked to do a proper debut in a "segment" on SEA's weekly show "Rebellion". He did and gave an amazing performance against Joshua Sickert, defeating him in a ladder match in which the terms were that if Kevin won he replaced Joshua in the pay per view main event, if Joshua won Kevin's career in SEA was over on the spot. Joshua started losing at one point and had a herd of masked men interfere in the match that nearly cost Kevin the fight. But thanks to long-time friend, Drew Stevenson, the odds were made even again. Kevin was able to overcome Joshua and clench his spot in the main event ONE WEEK before the show. And so it was set, Kevin Sane versus Brad Bones at SEA Famous! Days later news hit that Brad Bones was injured speculations were that he may or may not show up. Kevin and audiences prepped for a long time to see THESE two fight. Unfortunately, two or so days before the shown Ryan Payne announced himself as being Brad's replacement in an illogical fashion. Fans groaned about this, saying that the late entry was both illogical and put Kevin in far too much of a disadvantage. Despite the fact he had just found out, Kevin endured and decided to go along with it. Promos from Ryan poured in and appeared "Pre-Taped". This gave clue that Brandon Lemix and Ryan Payne knew about this switch happening before it ever did. The flood of promos pour onto the television sets of people... No one wanted to see it and each promo was like the one before. Ryan was given far too much spot light far too quickly and at the event it was pretty much censored. Signs featuring "Hollywood Screwjob" were taken on sight and chants were silenced and the show instantly cut to a promo or interview to hide it. After Ryan won, and the show had gone off air, it was said the arena's crowd had shrunk to a lot less than what it was before and that some of those who remain tossed debris to the ring once it was clear. A few audience members were apprehended for destroying arena property via a riot that ensued. Kevin silently left the promotion and was considering thing with Ryan DONE. END OF FUED. ---- BUD: A Revived Motivation Kevin had remained un-motivated in the wrestling world for sometime after he leave from Online Championship wrestling and the un-needed drama that they bestowed onto his career. Wrestling seemed like it had lost it's purpose to him and he was on a rather horrible streak... Once in OCW he always seemed to possess gold not seemed to have caught up with him and it would have been nearly two years that he had not won a championship title. BUD management had gotten a good word about Kevin from his best friend and mentor in the business, Drew Stevenson, and on-screen rival, backstage friend, Scott Addams. BUD requested Kevin pay great interest in the Battle Royal that was to take place at BUD's biggest event of the year. Kevin hesitated and then finally joined in and cut promos assuring that he would be taking part in the match. The match was to name an opponent for Drew Stevenson later on during the night in the main event for the BUD World Heavyweight Championship. Kevin appeared to have complete control throughout the most part and nearly won the match until as faith would have it Sean Hunter found a way to escape with the win and go on to face Drew and the match end via draw thanks to Scott Addams interuption. Kevin made an appearence in the match evening the odds assisting Drew Stevenson when an ally of Sean Hunter's got involved. Kevin may have only finished second in the Battle Royal but that was enough to win him contendership for the BUD Franchise Championship when ever he felt ready. On the Monday Night Hangover following BUIDmania Kevin elected that he had not intentions of waiting and wanted the title shot as soon as possible. He cashed it in and Drew Stevenson who was running the show thanks to a triple threat take over from opponents Sean Hunter, Scott Addams and Drew Stevenson, named the stipulation to be a Ladder Match, which Kevin was infamously known for adoring and being undefeated in for a while. If had been a long time since he competed in his favorite match and Taio gave a fight to keep the title but in the end lost it to Kevin who was competing in only he second match for the promotion. People in managment looked at Kevin, shocked. They had no idea that he would make it so high up so quickly, and even reportedly tried to prolong Kevin's shot at the title saying that it was too soon. But thanks to some deliberating that match stayed and Kevin didn't disappoint. Later on in the show Kevin joined Drew Stevenson in celebration of Ric Flair's career. ---- Personal Life Within the business, Kevin has met a few ladies that he was infatuated with and some how or someway they always ended prematurely. Upon entering OCW, Kevin had remained single until meeting and helping train Former OCW Diva, Haylee Cruz. The two hit off well in the backstage area and soon they brought the relationship into the spotlight and “officially” ''hooked up on an episode of Kevin’s show “Sane-ctum”. Haylee left OCW and their relationship wasn’t built to stand with her doing her own thing and Kevin traveling constantly. Sometime later Kevin met and was engaged to a woman outside of the sport. Jealousy over the federation’s divas led her to cancel the plans for marriage and Kevin soon after ended up dating a lovely young lady at the time and Former OCW Diva, Kimberlee Brooklyn. The two hit it off well being introduced the Kimberlee’s sister and the relationship was looking pretty sturdy for the time being. Months past and the two began to drift apart. After deciding to end the relationship, OCW worked it into an angle in which Kimberlee “turned” on Kevin. Kevin would be reported as being somewhat disappointed by the whole ordeal, but didn’t stay down long. Kevin would then go on with life being a bachelor… It was rumored that Kevin had been associated with Janae Black and Bryanna Grace but these rumors were never officially verified, until recently when both parties came clean about the rumors of Kevin and Bryanna's relationship. It appears all rumors were true about "things happening" around Valentine's Day of 2008. Kevin had taken quiet an interest in Former OCW Diva, Katya Rose. They two reportedly seemed really close during Katya’s birthday bash months ago. Spectators say they spent more time with one another than anyone else. They two later came clean and stated that they were in fact a couple. Just recently, Jade Jiles revealed during a segment in Bytches Ultimate Domain that she and Kevin had been sexually active for a while... all whilst her husband, BUD Legend... Sparrow, was having an affair with Rebecca Rancid. Kevin appeared in the segment confirming it all to be true. The "relationship", or lack there of, between the two would be short lived. Kevin had began to reportedly have eyes for another female within the buisness. The reports of this are gossip, not fact, and they come from fans' word of mouth after seeing convos exchanged between him and the Diva on MySpace. Due to respect of her, her name will not be released until things are confirmed. ---- Accomplishments :* iicX Innovative Champion 1x [Defeating 6 Other People In Revolution X On 7/20/08 At Lord Of The Underground] :* iicX Tag Team Champion 1x [W/ Mark Riggs Lasting As The Final Two In Revolution X On 7/20/08 At Lord Of The Underground] :* BUD Heavyweight Champion 1x [Defeating Drew Stevenson In A 3 Stages Of Hell Match On 5/18/08 At Vendetta IV] :* BUD Franchise Champion 1x [Defeating Taiokaion In A Ladder Match On 3/31/08 At Monday Night Hangover] :* BUD THC Champion 1x [Pinning Gypsy on 4/25/08 Via A 24/7 Rule] :* OCW Hall Of Famer 2005 :* OCW Undisputed Champion 1x [Defeating Darren Stevens In A Singles Match On 6/18/06 At Immortality] :* OCW Intercontinental Champion 1x [Awarded At OCW Mayhem On 3/3/06 After Thunder No-Showed ''] :* '''OCW' Hardcore Champion 1x [Awarded At OCW Mayhem Due To Stipulations On 3/24/06] :* OCW Internet Champion 1x [Defeating 8 Other Men In A Hardcore Elimination Match On 1/03/06 At Chaos] :* OCW Chaos General Manager 2x :* OCW Slammy Award Winner Interview2007 :* OCW Slammy Award Nominee 10x :* IWE Hardcore Champion 1x [Pinning Drew Stevenson Via A 24/7 Rule] :* WA Hardcore Champion 6x :* WA Tag Team Champion 1x :* sWu X-Division Champion 1x [Defeating Chris Sabin In A Ladder Match on sWu Mayhem] :* OCW:r World Heavyweight Champion 1x [Awarded At A House-Show By Owner Drew Stevenson On 6/04/06] ---- Notable Allies :* Bryan Williams :* Drew Stevenson :* Katya Rose :* Rot :* Gabriella Riley :* Devin Devine [PCW] :* Zoey Rose [No Relation] :* Big Tony Elmavic :* Yvette Zamaripa :* Jayden Gabriel :* Liz Idol ---- Notable Feuds/Rivals/Enemies :* Ryan Payne :* Darren Stevens :* Owen Stevenson :* Justin Klein :* The Giant :* The Player's Club :* The Feral Beast :* Shawn Clarke :* Kimberlee Brooklyn ---- Finishing Moves :* Sane-itary - Collision/Sweet Chin Music Retired :* Sane-teria Ritual Sacrifice (SRS) - Hart Special :* Sane-ctuary - Attack/Shooting Star Press :* Sane-ctify - Tamer :* Sane Certification - Take-Down Into An Americana Armlock :* Dawn Of The Iconoclast - Codebreaker [Indy Finisher] Retired ---- Trademark Moves :* Sane-ctimony Slam - Effect :* Sane-guinary - Krusher '99 :* Welcome To Sane-t Louis - Cutter :* Sen-SANE-tional Springboard Moonsault - Moonsault Semi-Retired :* Krytonite Klutch - Scar [Indy Trademark] Retired :* Chronic Lock - Lock [Indy Trademark] Retired :* Effects Of The Stigmata - Valley Driver [Indy Trademark] Retired ---- Theme Songs :* "Twisted Transistor" by KoRn [PCW] :* "Tourniquet" by Marilyn Manson [WA] :* "Make Me Bad" by KoRn [OCW] :* "Stricken" by Disturbed [OCW] :* "Judith" by A Perfect Circle [IRX] :* "Here To Stay" by KoRn [PCW] :* "I Am Loco" by Ill Nino [OCW] :* "Wanted Dead Or Alive" by Chris Daughtry [OCW] :* "Open Up" by KoRn [O-CW] [One Time Thing] :* "Coming Undone" by KoRn [OCW] :* "Papercut" (Instrumental) by Linkin Park [ASW] :* "Over And Under" by Egypt Central [ASW, PWI, SEA, BUD] :* "Reborn" by Stone Sour [BUD, WFG, UWWE] :* "This Calling" by All That Remains [Current Mainstream] :* "Afterlife" by Avenged Sevenfold [Current Indy] ---- TRIVIA :* Kevin decided to move outside his home country for purposes of training. He was reported as saying he loved the culture there. :* Kevin has used five different songs by the band KoRn. Kevin is supposedly great friends with lead singer Jonathon Davis. :* Kevin used the theme "Stricken" by Disturbed as a dedication to an ex-lover. :* Kevin has taken a break from action only once ever all other leaves were injury-related. :* Kevin's Type VI Acromioclavicular Separation that he suffered was said to be the worst shoulder injury the doctors had seen in wrestling. :* Kevin is a second generation wrestler. :* Kevin takes part in MANY charities. Namely ones for cancer forms of lung and stomach, wildlife preservation, among plenty others. :* Kevin's band name is called "BEFOREtheAFTER". It is spoke as a sentence but spelled as one word. ---- Category: 1984 Births Category: American characters Category: Wrestlers